First Love in After School
by Livia Violett
Summary: Gokudera tidak menyadari perasaannya terhadap Yamamoto? Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Silahkan baca di fic gaje ini :v


**First Love in After School**

**Disclaimer : Akira Amano**

**This fic made by Livia Violett **/ bersama ketiga suaminya, Tsuna, Giotto dan Hibari :"v #dibunuh /

.

.

.

**Warning ; YAOI of course, hint 8059 ( nyempil hint 1827 gak apa kan? :""v ) , OOC, typo, bahasa berantakan dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N : Sang Author malas kembali lagi :"v /dibunuh/. Maafkan karena tidak update karena kesibukan sendiri di _real life_ dan karena kemalasan saya yang malas mengetik fic / ditamvol reader/. Er, sepertinya saya mengalami writer block dan membuat saya kepengen mengdiscontinued semua fic saya :"v /dikejar reader/ Mohon maaf atas keterlambatan fic lainnya dan saya masih belum bisa update fic sebelumnya karena kehilangan inspirasi cerita lanjutannya :"v / author kamvret :"v /, tapi didoakan semoga bisa selesai secepatnya ya ~

.

.

.

Melihat senyum bodohmu yang tersungging di wajahmu itu.. Wajah yang bersinar di bawah terik matahari itu.. Entah kenapa berbekas di ingatanku.. Apa ini yang artinya cinta pada pandangan pertama?

.

.

.

"YES! HOMERUN!" teriak Gokudera tanpa sadar dari jendela kelas. Spontan Ia langsung menutup mulutnya – berjaga-jaga agar orang di sekitarnya tidak mendengar teriakannya. Sang surai perak itu kembali melihat ke arah jendela lagi, melihat seseorang yang berada dilapangan.

"Tunggu, sejak kapan aku tertarik untuk melihat si Yakyuu-Baka itu?!" batinnya dalam hati terkejut. Ia segera berdiri , keluar dari hiruk pikuknya kelas yang sangat berisik. Ia mengambil sebatang rokok yang dikeluarkan dari sakunya – berusaha menghilangkan bosan yang dibebani, dan menuju ke atap. Tunggu, Atap?

"Gokudera-kun? Kau mau kemana?" tanya sang brunette yang tiba-tiba berada di belakang sang surai perak.

"J-Juudaime? A-Anda juga mau kemana?" sang Surai perak berbalik bertanya.

"Uh.. Menemui Hibari-san. Katanya, jam istirahat ini dia akan membicarakan sesuatu padaku.." jawab Tsuna dengan wajah memerah. Sang brunette tampak tersipu malu. Ia segera meninggalkan sang surai perak yang hanya bisa diam , "Aku tak mau menganggunya lagi.." batin Gokudera dengan wajah "tidak ikhlas" nya. Ia sudah mengetahui satu hal tentang rahasia Tsuna, yaitu sekarang Tsuna menjalin hubungan dengan Hibari Kyoya. Siapa sangka ketua komite kedisplinan yang anti-sosial itu tertarik pada sang Dame-Tsuna yang nilainya selalu dibawah rata-rata?

Gokudera bersandar pada sebuah pagar pembatas sembari menghisap rokok dan melihat tim baseball Yamamoto yang sedang latihan untuk kompetensi lomba nanti. Ia mengamati Yamamoto lagi – rambut ravennya yang bersinar terkena biasan cahaya matahari dan senyumannya yang hangat menenangkan hati Gokudera.

"Ah.. Lagi-lagi.." ucapnya tersadar. "Kenapa.. Kenapa orang seperti dia yang selalu terbayang-bayang olehku? Aah.. Aku benci ini." Gerutunya dengan nada sedikit kesal. Ia mengacak-ngacak rambut silvernya.

Sang raven yang asyik bermain tak sengaja matanya tertuju ke arah pria surai perak itu. Mungkin sang surai perak tak menyadari bila Yamamoto melihatnya – Gokudera masih terlihat melamun. "Gokudera..?"

"Gokudera-kun!" ucap Tsuna setengah berteriak kepada lawan bicaranya, sang surai perak yang sedari tadi tidak mendengarkan teriakan dari sang brunette.

"E-Eh?! J-Juudaime?! A-Ada apa?" balas Gokudera dengan respon yang lambat.

"Ada apa denganmu, Gokudera-kun? Akhir-akhir ini kau sering melamun. Sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya sang manik karamel itu khawatir.

"Sering melamun? Apa benar?" batinnya bingung. "E-Eh, tidak ada kok. Juudaime, sebaiknya anda tidak perlu mencemaskan diriku." Balas sang manik emerald itu cepat.

Sang brunette itu terdiam sesaat, lalu menghela nafasnya. "Hah...Yamamoto pun hari ini tidak bisa datang.. Dia benar-benar sibuk dengan persiapan kompetensi itu." katanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Mendengar nama 'Yamamoto', Gokudera sedikit berdebar. Entah kenapa apa yang membuatnya jadi seperti itu. Terlintas di pikirannya suara Yamamoto yang memanggil namanya sembari menyunggingkan senyum 'bodoh' dan berkata "Gokudera!" dengan nada ceria. "Shh.. Kenapa aku malah memikirkannya? Tenanglah! Dia itu hanya yakyuu-baka, dia tidak spesial di mataku.." batin sang surai perak lagi. Kali ini, Ia benar-benar gelisah.

"Gokudera-kun? Apa kau benar baik-baik saja?" tanya lagi sang manik karamel cemas. Yang ditanya hanya gemetar, takut mengatakan alasan sebenarnya. "Kalau kau sakit, sebaiknya pulang saja, Gokudera-kun. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit gara-gara memaksakan dirimu.." sambungnya. Mendengar hal itu, Gokudera merasa tidak enak hati dan segera pamit kepada Tsuna.

"Maafkan saya , Juudaime! Saya benar-benar minta maaf karena membuat anda khawatir. Maafkan saya yang tidak berguna ini!" seru sang surai perak membungkuk. Melihat sikapnya yang seperti itu membuat sang brunette yang menjadi berat hati.

"T-Tidak usah dipikirkan, Gokudera-kun! Ayo berdiri, Gokudera-kun, kau seharusnya tidak boleh berlebihan meminta maaf seperti itu.." kata sang brunette itu rendah hati. Sang surai perak berdiri, terlihat wajah menyesa darinya. "Sekali lagi, jangan paksakan dirimu ya, Gokudera-kun." Kata Tsuna dengan angelic smile nya membuat sang surai perak tidak bisa menolak permintaan Juudaime nya .

"K-Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu, Juudaime. Sampai bertemu besok."

"Gokudera? Mau pulang bersama-sama?" tanya sang raven itu tersenyum sembari memegang bat baseball. Pria itu berkeringat – tercium bau matahari yang menyengat darinya. Sang surai perak kembali berdebar. Entah kenapa hal itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya saat mendengar atau mengingat seseorang yang akrab dipanggil Yamamoto itu.

"Che! Terserah!" ucap sang surai perak itu memalingkan wajahnya. "Kenapa kau berada disini , bodoh?" batinnya lagi.

"Ahahaha.. Oh ya, mana Tsuna?" tanya sang raven mengambil sepatu dari lokernya.

"Katanya, dia ada sedikit urusan. Aku bertaruh dia pasti bersama si brengsek itu!" ucap Gokudera ketus dengan nada kesal. Ia mengepal tangannya dan memperlihatkan senyum kesalnya. Ia pasti membicarakan Hibari.

*di lain tempat*

ACHOO!

"Hibari-san? Apa kau sakit? Aku matikan pendinginnya saja, ya?" tanya sang brunette itu khawatir. Ia melepas pelukannya.

"Tidak usah. Seseorang pasti sedang membicarakanku. Bila kudapat orang itu, aku akan menggigitnya sampai mati.." kata Hibari dengan _deathglare _nya. Tsuna yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kecut.

"H-Hibari-san.. Kau terlihat menyeramkan.." sang brunette bergidik melihat adanya aura hitam yang keluar dari tubuh Hibari – jiwa pembunuh.

"Apa katamu, Tsunayoshi?" tanya sang manik metalic masih tatapan dingin.

"HIIEEE! T-Tidak ada kok!"

*kembali ke tempat semula*

Sekarang ini, Gokudera dalam keadaan kritis ( menurutnya ). Sedari tadi , jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan. Seseorang yang menurutnya "menganggu pikirannya" berjalan bersama di sampingnya. Sang pria berambut raven itu asyik bersenandung melantunkan lagu favoritnya sambil mengayunkan bat baseballnya.

"Bodoh! Kenapa disaat begini kau bernyanyi, Yakyuu-Baka?! Kenapa kau tidak mengobrol padaku seperti biasanya?" batin Gokudera yang sebenarnya ingin Yamamoto kali ini benar-benar memerah, layaknya kepiting rebus. Berjalan di dekat Yamamoto saja sudah membuatnya menjadi kacau begini , apalagi mengobrol seperti biasanya.

Sang raven menghentikan lantunannya setelah melihat sang surai perak mulai bergetar dan bertingah aneh. "Gokudera? Ada apa? Kau bertingkah aneh hari ini.." ucapnya tiba-tiba membuat Gokudera menjadi kaget sendiri dan hampir berteriak.

"J-Jangan m-mengejutkanku, Y-Yakyuu-B-Baka! K-Kau t-tidak t-tahu b-betapa a-aku ..." balas sang surai perak terbata-bata. Apa? Kenapa lidahku menjadi kelu saat berbicara dengannya? Apa yang terjadi denganku?

"Gokudera? Ada apa? Apa kau demam?" tanya Yamamoto semakin dekat di hadapan wajah Gokudera – membuat perasaan sang surai perak menjadi kacau. Ia menempelkan tangannya ke dahi sang manik emerald. "P-Panas sekali! Kau demam Gokudera! Kau sakit? Biar kuantar sampai rumah!"

Gokudera menarik lengan baju Yamamoto. Ia menggeleng. "Y-Yama..." lagi. Ia tidak bisa berkata-kata. Lidahnya terasa berat untuk bicara, dan debaran jantungnya tidak karuan, serasa akan berhenti. Wajahnya benar-benar memerah.

"Kau mau kugendong?" tanya sang raven itu dengan wajah cemas. Ia terlihat panik saat Gokudera sudah hampir jatuh sempoyongan gara-gara memaksa kondisi anehnya itu.

Bruk.

"Gokudera!"

Putih.. Terlihat putih.. Dimana aku? Tempat ini .. terasa nyaman.. Apa aku sudah mati? Tidak, aku masih merasakan panas dari tubuhku. Dan aroma ini.. Entah kenapa aroma ini tercium tidak asing bagiku.. Harum yang menyengat ini.. Seperti penah kucium di suatu tempat.. Ini.. Dimana sebenarnya?

.

.

.

"Gokudera? Kau sudah sadar?" tanya sang raven sembari memeras handuk dingin yang dipakai untuk menurunkan panas Gokudera.

"Eh, Y-Yamamoto? Ini dimana?" Gokudera seketika sadar. Ia berada di sebuah tempat tidur yang besar diatas kasur berwarna putih dan Yamamoto yang duduk di kursi sembari mengganti handuk dinginnya.

"Ini dikamarku.. Maaf kalau berantakan. Habisnya , aku tidak sempat mengantarmu kerumahmu. Yang kupikirkan hanyalah rumah yang terdekat saja. Kebetulan kau pingsan di dekat rumahku.." Kata Yamamoto tersenyum. "Mau kuambilkan air?"

"Hem, boleh." Jawab sang manik emerald itu singkat. Yamamoto bergegas mengambil segelas air putih, dan Gokudera mengamati seisi kamar sang raven.

"Ini kamarnya ya.. Wangi ini.. Ini benar-benar kamarnya.. Dia selalu tidur disini setiap hari, sendirian...Setiap harinya Ia juga berganti pakaian disini.. Dan juga... Tunggu, kenapa aku malah memikirkan hal bodoh itu?! Apa yang kau pikirkan, Gokudera?!" tanya Gokudera dalam hati kepada dirinya sendiri. "AAAHH ! Kenapa aku malah berpikir hal yang tidak-tidak!? Dasar bodoh! " ucap spontan Gokudera setengah berteriak. Ia segera membungkam mulutnya, dan memukul kepalanya sendiri. "Bodoh! Bodoh!"

"Gokudera? Ada apa? Aku mendengar suaramu dari dapur.." sang raven bergegas menghampiri sang surai perak sembari membawa makanan dan segelas minuman.

"B-Bukan urusanmu.. Selain itu, kau tidak perlu repot membawakan makanan untukku." ucap sang surai perak dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

Mendengar hal itu, Yamamoto hanya tertawa. "Kenapa? Aku khawatir bila kamu sakit, soalnya..." ia memotong sedikit bicaranya. "Karena..Gokudera adalah orang yang spesial bagiku. Aku tidak mau kau sakit gara-gara kau memaksakan dirimu.."

Jawaban Yamamoto membuat Gokudera kembali memerah, dan jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan lagi. "K-Kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu?! K-Kau itu..." ucapnya masih tidak percaya.

"Ada apa? Aku serius kok. Mau kuceritakan?" Yamamoto duduk di sebelahnya. "Sebenarnya, aku selalu melihatmu dari lapangan. Terkadang aku melihatmu melamun.. Aku penasaran apa yang kau pikirkan.. Kau tahu, aku menyukaimu lho, Gokudera." kata sang raven tegas.. Raut wajahnya menjadi lebih serius. Dan kali ini, Gokudera benar-benar tidak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi. Oh, Tuhan.. Apa ini yang dimaksud dengan rasa cinta?

"B-Bodoh.. Mana mungkin aku menyukai orang sepertimu.. Hanya saja... –Aku sedikit tertarik denganmu..." kata sang surai perak yang tidak jujur sembari memalingkan wajah. Wajahnya menjadi merah padam. Melihat hal itu, Yamamoto langsung memeluk pria "tsundere" itu.

"Ahahaha.. Apa itu berarti aku diterima? Ahahaha.. kau sangat manis, Gokudera~ "

"B-Berisik, Yakyuu-Baka!"

A/N : Fic abal ini berakhir dengan abal juga :""v / dilempar / Rada-rada tidak sinkron kan? / apa maksudmu nak / :""v Oke, sekian dari fic ini. Doakan fic selanjutnya gak berchapter dan fic Dangerous Big Sister bisa update ya~ Btw, saya butuh seseorang yang membantu saya dalam pembuatan fic itu. Jadi, bila berkenan, silahkan di review ya ~ /maksa lu/


End file.
